The present disclosure relates to paperboard cores for winding elastomeric yarns.
Cores are used in the production of yarn to receive an end of the yarn after it has be spun. The yarn is wound around the core to provide a way for a particular length of the yarn to be packaged, transported, and/or stored until such time that the yarn is used. At that point, the yarn can be unwound from the core for use, such as for making a fabric.
Different yarns have different properties. Elastomeric yarns (such as spandex), for example, are stretchable and have rapid and substantially complete elastic recovery once the force applied to stretch the yarn is removed.